Lovee Youu Liike A Lovee Sonqq
by Freshhkiidvaal
Summary: Basicly Miley & Nick Fall Hard For Each :   After A Year Of Dating They Throw Miley A 20th Birthday Bash .. Nick Cheats On Miley Wiith Someone Unexpected ..    Will Fate Bring Them Together Or Will Someone Come Between Them ?
1. Chapter 1

Miley: Come on, Selena ! If we don't get there before the store closes we won'tbe able to get the party supplies !

Selena: I'm cominq ! Geez ..

Miley: The store closes in three minutes !

Selena: I Know ! I Know ! Miley, watch out !

Miley: Huh ? (Bumps into someone)

Nick:Woah ! You okay ?

Selena:(whispers) Damnn ..

Miley: Mhm .. Yeaahh Thannks (Looks up) Thanks .. I'm Miley

Nick: Nick ... (Sticks his hand out)

Miley:(shakes his hand)

Selena:And ! I'm Selena .. Her Bestfriend.

Nick:Nice to meet you Selena.

Selena:(smiles) You Too.

Miley:(Remembers why they are there) I'm Sorry, But we have to leave now.

Selena: Yeah , This is our last chance to get our party supplies.

Nick: Oooh ,well I work there so come on !

Miley: Oh my gosh ! Thank You so much.

(After they are done shopping)

Miley: Thanks again so much!

Nick: You Welcome. (smiles) We should hang out sometime.

Miley: Definitely (gives him her number)

Nick:Bye

Miley:Bye. Come on Selena !

Selena: (Talking to some random guy) Ok. Bye Nick.

Nick: Bye (smiles)

(When Miley and Selena get home)

Selena: Demiii ! We're Home. (Puts the bags down)

Demi: Finally!

Miley: (laughs) What were you doing while we were gone ?

Demi: Inviting people to the party.

Selena: Did you invite David ?

Demi: (rolls her eyes) Miley had already checked him off the list as invited so technically yes ... and I invited Taylor

Miley: Ughh ! Youur So Obessessed

Demi: Not ! Anywaays . Whats in the bags ?

Selena: Party Supplies ..Duh !

Demi: Whateveer .

Selena: Ohh Geez .. Miley and I ran into this cute guy and Oh Mi Goshh ! He was cute!

Miley: He was okay ..

Selena: Okaay ? What is wrong with you ?

Demi:(laughs) Youu are so so boy-crazed !

Miley: (bursts out laughing)

Selena: Whatever. Lets Decorate !

TADAAAA :)

This is my first story .. so please dont judge :) also Pleasee Leavee some Reviews .. On Some Advice


	2. Chapter 2

**Well , guuys here's chapter twoo :) Please don't forget to help me out with ideas .. && Please review ... READ ON !**

** (Wiith Nick)**

Nick:(Walks in His Mom's house) Mom ?

Denise: Hey sweetie .

Nick: Hi Mom. Just dropped by to tell you that Kevin's coming to town with Danielle and the baby.

Denise:Ooh How Wonderful! (Smiles) So how's work ?

Nick: Work was actually really niice. (Smiles , Thinking back to Miley)

Denise: I'm glad .. But , Honey your glowinng .. What's going on ?

Nick : (Looks at his mom; Confused) Huh ? It's nothing ...

Denise : Sure (walks away)

th Miley , The next day )

Selena: (Walks downstairs) Morning Miles

Miley : (looks up) Good Morning (smiles)

Selena : Why you up so early , girlyy ? (yawns)

Miley : I actually don't know.

Selena: (confused) Wait, where's Demi ?

Miley : Ohh .. ummm .. I sent her out to do some extraa last minute things for the party.

Selena : Ohh .. So what time are we driving to the house ?

Miley : Selena ..?

Selena : Yeaah . (Looks in the fridge)

Miley : You do realiize the house is two houses down right ?

Selena : The new house two houses down from us ?

Miley : Yeah ..

Selena : I knew thaat !

Miley : Ohh Geez .. (laughs)

Demi: (Walks in with a load fulll of bags) Hey guys, What's going on ?

Selena: She's laughing at me!

Demi: Whyy ?

Miley: She didn't know the house was two houses down from us.

Demi: (laughs) Woooow ..

Selena: Shuut up, Let's make breakfast.

( After Breakfast )

Demi: Ughhh .. I'm so stuffed !

Selena&Miley: Me Too !

Miley: Guys, come on ! We gotta pick out our outfits.

Demi: Ooh Yeah ...

Selena: Ha.. Funny.. I Forgot :)

Miley: But we gotta look sexy (smirks)

( After Shoppinnq)

Demi: So what's the plan now ?

Miley: I was thinking you or Selena could go down to the house and start decorating ..

Selena: We could both go !

Miley: Aww .. I love you guys. Thanks (smiles)

Demi: Whatever Mushy Miley.

(Demi and Selena laugh)

Miley: Whatever, Just Go !

Demi: We're going , We're going!

(Demi and Selena leave)

[End of Part Two]

**Well , please review and PM some ideas on what guys you want Demi & Slena to be with. I'm probably thinking about twisting the story up a bit ;)**


End file.
